


Sauver tes fesses, séduire les filles et embrasser

by LonelyDay



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyDay/pseuds/LonelyDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contrairement à Bucky, Steve n'a jamais su comment séduire une fille. Ce n'est pas vraiment son truc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sauver tes fesses, séduire les filles et embrasser

**Author's Note:**

> Un Steve/Bucky, très léger, écrit du POV de Steve, qui a été écrit il y a un petit bout de temps. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent et ils sont la propriété de Marvel, la création de Jack Kirby et Joe Simon et les films sont par Joe Johnston, et les frères Russo, Anthony et Joe. En espérant que l'histoire vous plaise.

Bucky était doué pour pas mal de choses, aussi loin que Steve s'en souvienne. D'abord, il savait se battre - Steve l'avait remarqué dès leur première rencontre, quand il avait foutu un coup de poids dans le nez de Tom Morello, le gamin du boucher qui lui cherchait tout le temps des crosses. Il savait aussi cuisiner - ça venait peut-être de sa mère, italienne d'origine, qui faisait les meilleures pattes de tout Brooklyn. En plus, il avait toujours été bon en sport - il était presque toujours le premier choisi quand il fallait faire des équipes, mais ça, ça tenait aussi au fait que tous les gosses du quartier l'appréciaient. En grandissant, Bucky était devenu très beau - personne n'aurait pu le nier - et il avait appris à séduire les filles et la danse faisait aussi partie de ses talents.

Steve n'avait jamais été jaloux, au contraire. Ça lui plaisait de voir Bucky cogner quand il le fallait, charmer son monde avec ses expressions et ses sourires - pas que les filles en fait, parce que tous aimaient suivre Bucky - et lui livrer un ou deux plats quand l'hiver approchait pour prétendre ensuite que ce n'était pas lui qui les avait fait - non, c'était toujours de la part de sa mère, Steve n'était pas dupe. Mais sans tout ça, Steve ne se serait jamais retrouvé à ce moment même assis sur la banquette d'un bar à côté d'une fille qui s'était installée aussi loin que possible de lui. Steve aurait juré pouvoir facilement en mettre deux comme lui entre eux deux. Il se rassura en voyant que Bucky n'était pas non plus collé à celle qui l'accompagnait - mais l'une des mains de la jeune femme avait disparu sous la table.

Maria, il l'avait trouvée jolie, avec son long nez constellé de tâches de rousseur, quand elle était arrivée au bras du rencard de Bucky, Alannys, une grande rouquine aux yeux noisette. Elle l'avait salué, mais d'un sourire un peu forcé. Ils s'étaient tous les quatre installés dans un café mouvementé de la ville et Bucky avait commandé les boissons.

Cela faisait presque une demie-heure que Steve était devenu invisible pour la fille à qui Bucky avait sans doute menti, une fois de plus, pour qu'elle accepte de l'accompagner. Elle et Alannys monopolisaient la conversation dans laquelle Bucky ne semblait pas plus être acteur. De temps en temps, elles se permettaient un rire et Steve se dit qu'il n'aimait pas tellement celui de Maria.

Quand il eut vidé son verre, Bucky lui désigna du doigt sa partenaire et accompagna ce geste d'une série d'autres indéchiffrables. Steve haussa les épaules pour lui répondre et sortit son calepin et un crayon de papier du fond de la poche de sa veste trop grande pour lui. C'était sans doute ce que Bucky avait voulu lui faire comprendre.

Cette idée, son ami y croyait dur comme fer et il s'était bien assuré que le dessinateur ait pris le nécessaire avant de venir. Il avait même refusé de le laisser sortir de chez lui sans avoir inspecté lui-même la veste de Steve, palpant jusqu'à son pantalon. À vrai dire, il allait jusqu'à faire le nœud de sa cravate et le recoiffer quand c'était nécessaire. Steve n'en voyait pas tellement l'intérêt. Son - presque - rencard ne trouverait pas grand intérêt à ni à l'attention qu'il avait porté à sa tenue et à ses épis rebelles, pas plus qu'aux coups de crayon qu'il pourrait jeter sur une feuille de papier, mais il tenta l'affaire. De toute façon, il n'avait rien à perdre.

Dessiner tout de suite la fille qui l'accompagnait alors qu'il avait à peine croisé son regard, c'était hors de question. Il se mit alors à griffonner un peu distraitement quelques traits en jetant un coup d’œil de temps en temps à Bucky qui guettait du regard les deux filles. Un sourire en coin se dessinait sur les lèvres du jeune homme alors que celui-ci écoutait parler leurs rencards. Il rit à ce qui était sans doute une anecdote amusante - dont Steve ne put récupérer que quelques brides - et commanda une nouvelle tournée.

Le dessinateur commença par les yeux de son ami, parce qu'ils étaient ce qu'il lui avait toujours préféré. Bucky avait une belle gueule, mais il n'y avait rien de plus expressifs sur son visage que ses deux iris bleus et les plis au bord de ses paupières quand il riait, ses sourcils qui s'arquaient quand il était concerné.

Le reste vint tout naturellement à Steve. Les contours se greffèrent autour de la première esquisse qui fit apparaître le visage. La bouche et le nez prirent forme, puis les muscles tendus de la mâchoire suivirent. Le dessinateur alla jusqu'à ébaucher le haut de la chemise, le bras qui traînait nonchalamment sur la table et la main qui tenait le verre.

Le rendu plut à Steve : ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait fait de plus élaborer, mais l'expression de Bucky était franche et prise sur le moment.

Quand Steve leva la tête, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, prêt à sortir de sa transe artistique, il sentit tous les regards braqués sur lui. Il eut brusquement envie de se faire tout petit, du moins, encore plus qu'il ne l'était.

Maria à côté de lui fronçait les sourcils d'un air contrarié. Une petite lueur éclaira ses yeux marron qui fixaient le dessin, puis Bucky, puis le dessin, puis Bucky.

\- Mais c'est toi, fit-elle savoir.

Il y avait un peu de surprise dans sa voix et Steve se dit que finalement, l'idée de Bucky ne pouvait pas être si mauvaise.

\- Je peux ? lui demanda Maria en lui balançant un joli sourire comme si ça suffisait à tout lui offrir.

Steve lui tendit le dessin qu'elle prit délicatement entre ses doigts, comme le plus précieux des trésors. Alannys se joignit à la contemplation de son oeuvre. Bucky, lui, après un ou deux regards, lui balança un sourire plus radieux que jamais et leva les pouces en l'air.

Ça n'étonna pas vraiment Steve. Il avait toujours l'impression de voir les yeux de son meilleur ami se remplirent d'étoiles quand celui-ci jetait un coup d’œil à ses dessins, comme un gamin dans un magasin de jouets aux périodes de Noël. C'était un peu comme si Bucky redécouvrait à chaque fois son coup de crayon. Qu'il s'agisse de croquis, de caricatures, de quelques bulles griffonnées sur un vieux cahier ou d'un portrait travaillé avec soin, il les appréciait toujours, sans jamais s'en lasser. Il allait même jusqu'à les trier et les ranger quand il passait dans son appartement. Il les récupérait aussi et les affichait chez lui. Il en prenait bien plus soin que Steve lui-même.

Il en profita pour lui lancer un clin d'œil qui fit réagir Steve.

\- Je peux te dessiner ... si tu veux.

Maria fit volte face. La proposition parut l'enchanter car elle laissa échapper un de ses rires désagréables à l'oreille.

\- Vraiment ?

Steve hocha la tête et répondit :

\- Fais comme si je n'étais pas là. Je préfère quand c'est naturel.

Elle s'exécuta aussitôt et Steve se remit à la tâche. Il l'observa un moment, puis s'apprêta à commencer par les yeux comme il l'avait fait avec Bucky. Il se ravisa immédiatement. Le regard de Maria ne lui plaisait pas tant que ça. Ses yeux étaient petits et un peu trop rapprochés. Ils étaient rieurs et de longs cils les balayaient à chaque regard, mais il ne leur trouva rien de bien extraordinaire. Son long nez en revanche lui rappelait un peu celui d'un monarque égyptien qui avait inquiété l'homme le plus puissant de son époque. Bien qu'il aurait pu être qualifié d'un peu trop grand, Steve trouva lui qu'il seyait parfaitement à ce visage. Des pommettes marquées et une chevelure foisonnante l'encadraient, un petit menton pointu et une bouche en cœur aux lèvres charnues achevaient le tableau.

Après quelques traits de charbon, Maria émergea de sous ses doigts. Sa partenaire ne put, d'ailleurs, pas s'empêcher de lui jeter quelques regards comme pour essayer de capter l'image noircie sur le papier. Steve nota tout de même qu'elle lui souriait.

Bucky lui aussi le regardait. Steve se plut à croire qu'il y avait un peu d'admiration dans son regard.

Une fois son esquisse terminée, il la donna à Maria qui le remercia, plus heureuse encore que de lui avoir découvert un talent caché quelques instants plus tôt. Son rencard lui avoua aimer elle aussi le dessin, mais n'être pas très douée. Quand elle n'était pas à l'école d'infirmières, elle passait le plus clair de son temps à fouiller dans les papiers de son architecte d'oncle et s'amusait à reproduire les plans qu'il créait.

\- Ça n'a rien de bien artistique, lui confia-t-elle, mais je trouve ça fascinant.

Bucky s'immisça dans leur conversation pour vanter les talents de Steve qui fut soudainement le centre de leur discussion. Il n'en avait pas l'habitude et ça le mit mal à l'aise au début, mais il répondit à la myriade de questions sous laquelle Maria le noyait, comme s'il avait étudié cet art, s'il en vivait, s'il vendait ses œuvres de temps à autres ou s'ils avaient des sujets de prédilection.

\- Quand on était gosse, il faisait toujours des caricatures de nos profs. Celles du vieux Francis étaient réussies.

\- Il avait deux énormes sourcils qui se rejoignaient à chaque fois qu'il se fâchait. On aurait dit un balai brosse. C'était le directeur de notre école, un vrai sadique, expliqua Steve. Il en avait après moi et m'obligeait toujours à monter l'échelle de corde.

\- Il n'y avait que des sadiques dans notre quartier, poursuivit Bucky. La voisine de Steve ne me supportait pas. Elle me poursuivait avec de grosses bottes à la main et me foutait de savates au cul à chaque fois que je passais devant chez elle.

\- C'est parce que tu essuyais toujours tes chaussures pleines de boue sur son paillasson.

\- Je n'allais quand même pas salir celui de Madame Rogers.

Maria suivit avec attention leur conversation. Elle aussi avait été torturée par la vieille folle de son quartier. Elle n'était allée que chiper quelques carottes dans son jardin et toute une tripotée de gamins l'avait fait avant elle, mais la vieille l'avait prise en grippe.

Bucky et Maria les régalèrent de deux ou trois autres histoires stupides sur les sorcières qui avaient pourri leur enfance. Steve se prit à rire à gorge déployée, ce qui arrivait rarement lors de leur sortie.

Du coin de l'œil, il guetta le rencard de Bucky qui ne bronchait pas. Une tête de trois pieds de long pour déformer son joli minois, Alannys foudroyait du regard Bucky qui ne lui adressait pas une once d'attention, complètement emporté dans les récits épiques de Bucky et Steve, les deux têtes de mule de Brooklyn. Parfois son regard accrochait celui de Steve et il y avait comme une pointe de reproche dans ses yeux - mais Steve ne put savoir si c'était parce qu'il était le centre de la conversation ou si parce que Bucky lui portait plus d'intérêt qu'à elle.

La soirée se termina après six ou sept verres. Sous les insistances du barman qui souhaitait fermer et Alannys qui après une dizaine de soupirs agacés leur avait fait comprendre qu'elle voulait rentrer. Celle-ci s'éloigna avant même qu'ils ne soient tous sortis du bar. Elle interpella son amie qui traînait au bras des deux jeunes hommes. Elle les baisa tous les deux sur la joue et glissa un morceau de papier dans la poche du dessinateur.

\- Mon adresse, si tu souhaites qu'on se revoit.

Steve la vit accourir auprès d'Alannys et lui prendre le bras. Il n'aima pas vraiment le regard que celle-ci lança à Bucky avant de se retourner.

Bucky et lui prirent finalement le chemin de son appartement et un bras passa autour de ses épaules. Son meilleur ami les serra et lui frictionna le dos.

\- J'avais raison.

Steve regarda Bucky qui souriait de toutes ses dents, mais ses yeux restaient vaguement fixés sur la route, un peu comme perdus on-ne-savait-trop-où.

Bucky l'accompagna à son appartement, pas seulement parce qu'il craignait qu'en quelques mètres il ne trouve moyen de s'attirer des ennuis, mais aussi parce qu'avec ce qu'il avait bu, il doutait d'avoir le courage de rentrer chez lui. 

Qu'il dorme sur le canapé du salon n'avait trop rien d'exceptionnel, ce qui l'était plus c'était le contexte. En tombeur, il raccompagnait presque toujours la demoiselle qu'il avait séduite et parfois il lui arrivait de passer la soirée avec l'une d'entre elles.

Fermant la porte derrière lui, Steve suivit du regard Bucky qui se dirigeait dans la cuisine. Son ami alluma le feu et prépara la cafetière. Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que Bucky serve un café noir et fumant dans deux tasses, une qu'il lui tendit, l'autre dans laquelle il trempa ses lèvres. Il s'assit tout près de lui sur le canapé qui s'affaissa sous son poids.

Ses doigts pianotaient sur ses genoux, plus nerveux que jamais. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec le café ou l'alcool. C'était Bucky qui évitait tout contact visuel avec lui depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le bar qui n'était pas habituel.

\- Tu as l'intention de la revoir ? finit-il par lâcher, si vite qu'il en mâcha presque ses mots.

Pris de court, Steve but une gorgée de café, un peu trop fort à son goût, pour s'éclaircir les idées.

\- Peut-être, répondit-il. Elle était sympathique et amusante.

Il se tourna vers Bucky, qui le fixait de ses larges prunelles immobiles, une moue mécontente pour étirer ses lèvres.

\- Ce n'était pas ce que tu souhaitais ? Me présenter une fille qui puisse m'apprécier ? s'étonna-t-il en posant sa tasse sur la table basse du salon.

Mais quand il se redressa, il retrouva Bucky penché sur lui, sa bouche entrouverte à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage. Il ne bougea pas et déglutit, sans trop savoir ce qu'il devait faire.

\- Si, c'est ce que je souhaitais, mais ça ne me plaît pas, en fait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il en posant ses yeux sur les lèvres frémissantes de Bucky.

Il se trouva un peu bête de lui avoir balancé ça à la figure, mais il n'avait rien trouvé qui puisse sonner moins niais.

\- À part sauver tes fesses, séduire les filles et embrasser, je n'ai jamais su faire grand-chose, sortit Bucky tout naturellement.

Steve eut la drôle d'impression que Bucky essayait de lui faire passer un message, mais sans trop savoir comment il passa à côté. Il le questionna du regard, mais il n'eut aucune réponse. Bucky avait dit tout ce qu'il avait à dire.

\- Je ne sais rien faire, moi, crut bon d'ajouter Steve.

Bucky lâcha un soupir agacé.

\- Tais-toi donc, Rogers.

Sur ces mots, il l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et colla ses lèvres aux siennes pour l'empêcher de répliquer.

Steve étouffa un hoquet de surprise, mais le goût du café et de l'alcool sur la bouche de Bucky titilla ses papilles. Il se sentit salement rougir et eut le mauvais réflexe, pour vérifier, de porter ses mains à ses joues.

Bucky dut trouver ça amusant car un frémissement chatouilla les lèvres de Steve, puis les bras et le ventre de Steve se mirent à fourmiller d'une chaleur réconfortante.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Bucky l'embrassait à vrai dire. C'était déjà arrivé, quand ils n'étaient que des gamins. Lui n'avait que quatorze ans et Bucky ne devait pas en avoir plus de dix-sept. Il avait collé ses lèvres contre les siennes simplement pour lui montrer à quoi ça ressemblait et comment il devait s'y prendre, mais leur manque d'expérience n'avait trompé aucun des deux. Ils s'étaient mis à ricaner, un peu gêner.

Cette fois-ci, ça n'avait rien à voir. Bucky caressait ses lèvres et sa langue et gémissait contre sa bouche, passait sa main dans son cou, contre sa nuque. Ça avait quelque chose de doux et de pressé en même temps, comme un poème qu'on aurait déclamé un peu trop vite.

Bucky y mettait vraiment du sien, si bien que Steve se dit qu'il aurait très bien pu laisser son ami lui prodiguer un tel traitement pendant des heures.

Il ne s'était après tout jamais trop posé de questions sur ce qui pouvait l'attirer, il n'en avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion. Il appréciait bien les belles personnes et Bucky faisait partie de ceux-là. Au-delà de son sourire narquois, il y avait un jeune homme courageux et généreux, toujours prêt à rendre service et à aider les autres. Steve avait aimé Bucky depuis le tout début, c'était un fait.

Une plainte lui échappa lorsque Bucky rompit brusquement leur baiser. Ils se toisèrent d'un œil presque amusé.

\- Je t'ai dit que j'embrassais bien.

\- Tu as appris, depuis la dernière fois, taquina-t-il.

\- Ça a au moins eu le mérite de te faire taire, andouille.

Des doigts glissèrent dans ses cheveux quand Bucky l'embrassa de nouveau. Ce fut une main tremblante, un peu fébrile, que Steve agrippa au col de son ami au moment ils s'allongèrent côte à côte sur son canapé.


End file.
